Legend of the Red Gyarados
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: He'd searched for it for years; he'd come all the way to Johto from Sinnoh in search of it, but when he found it, the challenge was much fiercer than he expected. On the lake, the Red Gyarados rampages. Can anyone sooth its terror?


**Yes, so I wrote this a while ago and found it again today. I cleaned it up a bit and decided it's ready to publish! I also might turn this into a oneshot series but I'll keep it as complete until I'm struck by inspiration. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did, but alas I don't. <strong>

* * *

><p>Rain was pouring down at Lake Rage. Pokémon would scurry to cover, trying to escape the relentless rain. A vicious roar echoed throughout the embankment causing many of the Mahogany Townspeople to gasp and point at the red beast swimming around the lake. People would say it was a bad omen, a red Gyarados that is, while others suspected something more sinister at work. One boy, all the way from Sinnoh, relished in the fact he'd finally gotten a glimpse of the rumored beast he'd searched for in his own region.<p>

"Empoleon, let's go!" he yelled. A large penguin shaped Pokémon appeared and allowed the blond haired boy to mount his back. The two swam out to the beast in hopes of capturing it. As they came into the view of the Gyarados, it roared loudly and dove under water. The boy and Pokémon searched underneath the rain kissed waves, trying to find the large beast that had been at the surface moments ago.

With another earth shattering roar, it surfaced and knocked the boy from his Pokémon. The Empoleon was thrashed about until it barely had any life left to move. The blond haired boy, struggling to keep his head above the waves, was filled with terror.

"Empoleon, return!" he called, returning it to the red and white pokéball. He released another Pokémon; this bird was large, gray, and as terrified as his trainer. "Staraptor, use Brave Bird!"

The large and usually vicious Pokémon soared high up into the air. It was soaked and getting battered by the rain, but still took a life threatening dive at the red Gyarados. Before it could attack the large beast, however, the red Gyarados loosed a powerful Dragon Rage that ended the bird Pokémon.

The blond haired boy was starting to grow increasingly more and more scared. He returned the fainted Pokémon to its pokéball and swam as fast as he could away from the terrible beast. Its red eyes landed on him and it roared before diving underwater yet again. Its new target was the frantic boy struggling through the water to shore.

It surfaced close to the boy, but before it could attack him, a Pidgeot had lifted him out of the waves. It soared high above the angry beast and landed on the shore. The boy, spluttering and shaking, looked up to see his rescuer. The Pidgeot was being stroked by a girl, the blond haired boy's age, with auburn hair. Her hair was in two pigtails and covered by a hat. She was dressed in a long-sleeved red shirt, short blue overalls, red shoes, and knee high white stockings.

"Are you alright?" she asked the blond haired boy. Her eyes were wide with concern for his wellbeing. He nodded. "You're lucky I came when I did. What's your name?"

"B-barry." He answered, looking down sheepishly. "You?"

"I'm Lyra." She smiled, the rain pouring down her body and causing her pigtails to go limp. She turned to look at her Pidgeot; he nodded at her and her face darkened. "I'm going to stop that rampaging Pokémon. Stay here."

She boarded the large bird Pokémon and soared above the lake. The rain slightly obstructed her view, but she managed to find the red beast. It roared when it saw her, rearing up to let loose another Dragon Rage. Her Pidgeot moved out of the range of fire and Lyra released another Pokémon from its pokéball.

The small, pink, fluffy Pokémon sat on the large bird as well, preparing for battle.

"Flaaffy, use Thunder Wave!" Lyra yelled. The small Pokémon's blue tail lit up with electrical energy as it created a wave of electricity that moved towards the rampaging shiny Gyarados. It roared in pain as it was paralyzed and rendered practically immovable.

"Flaaffy, use Thundershock!"

A flash of lighting from the storm gave the pink Pokémon's attack extra power. Not only was it a super effective attack, but a critical hit as well. The red Gyarados roared again, still rendered immobile.

"Flaaffy, use Thundershock one more time!" she yelled. Flaaffy nodded before sending more lightning bolts towards the beast. It roared again, beginning to fall backwards and under the waves. Lyra pulled out a pokéball from her bag and threw it with all her might towards the injured red Gyarados. It sucked the Pokémon in, and began to sink under the waves as well.

"Flaaffy, return!" she yelled before tossing another pokéball towards the water. "Slowpoke, grab the other pokéball!"

The pink water Pokémon nodded before diving under the waves towards the sinking Red Gyarados' pokéball. It clutched the pokéball in its paws before swimming towards shore. Lyra was waiting along with her Pidgeot for the Slowpoke to return. When he reached the shore, Lyra pulled the Pokémon into a hug and took the pokéball from its clutches.

"We did it!" she yelled ecstatically.

Many onlookers watched in awe and slight envy at the young trainer's great capture. Catching something as rare as that was almost impossible, especially for a young and highly inexperienced trainer. Barry was shocked at her amazing feat, even a bit jealous, but who wouldn't be?

"Now, my dear little ones, the story doesn't end here. The trainer became a legend. Not only had she tamed the red Gyarados, but she captured legends such as Lugia, Suicine, Ho-oh, and Latios. She became the Johto-Kanto league champion and even beat Red.

"Who is Red? Why, he was another legend. He defeated the Elite Four as well as Lyra, and also managed to defeat all of team Rocket, but that tale is for another night, dear ones.

"Maybe tomorrow night I will tell you about Red or another one of Lyra Kotone's many adventures." The elderly woman said to her three grandchildren positioned at her feet. Two of them were boys, one with red hair like his grandfather and the other with black hair like his father, while one was a girl, the youngest. She had brown hair like her mother and grandmother that was tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were also a honey brown. She was the spitting image of her grandmother (when her grandmother was younger of course).

"Can you tell us about Lyra Kotone and Suicine?" her granddaughter asked, staring innocently up at her. She smiled and nodded.

"That is a very long tale, but I'm sure I can tell you it tomorrow night."

The three children smiled before running from the living room to their beds. An elderly man, once red hair turning gray from age, entered the room and sat down next to his wife.

"They love hearing about your adventures, Lyra." He said with a smile. She nodded, a smile on her lips as well. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Why don't you tell them about me?" he asked, faking hurt.

"Because you were just the weak rival I beat all the time." She replied with a chuckle.

"But you fell in love with me anyway."

"You were strong in your own way, I suppose." She answered. The both stood and made their way to their bedroom.

"Goodnight, Lyra."

Lyra smiled, content with how her life turned out. She had three beautiful grandchildren, a beautiful, grown daughter, a handsome grown son, and a husband who was as in love with her as he was when they were teenagers.

"Goodnight," she said back, listening to his quiet snoring, "Silver."


End file.
